Reason To Believe
by cate's corner
Summary: A tag to Search And Rescue. He's always been there for her. Now it's her turn to be there for him. Lorne/Teyla friendship


Reason To Believe by catescorner

Hello, and Happy New Year!

Now, my regular reviewers will know I'm rather fond of missing scene stories - so here's my first for 2012. It came from an idea I had after watching Spoils Of War, and the equally gripping Search And Rescue.

I'm sure I'm not the only one who loved those scenes in SoW between Lorne and Teyla. It showed a depth of friendship that was never really shown too much in the series. And he was just so sweet, wasn't he, trying to encourage her? So that set me to thinking - how would Teyla encourage Evan if the situation was reversed, and he was the one who needed a friend to talk to?

Well, that's where the link to Search And Rescue comes in. Poor Lorne, he went through a bit of a wringer there, what with breaking his leg, and losing members of his team. So this story takes place immediately after that episode, as Teyla tries to help him through his recovery.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

Reason To Believe

As she stood outside Evan Lorne's quarters, Teyla wasn't sure if she should disturb him or not. After all, he was injured. Surely he'd want time, and peaceful quiet, to help him recover?

Yet something kept drawing her hand, as if by invisible force, back up to the chime on his door. It was as though part of her soul knew that he was sitting behind that door, hoping that someone would come to cheer him up.

He was a good friend, as he was to everyone on Atlantis, and she'd always valued that friendship. When she'd needed reassurance, he'd been there – listening to her fears over coping with motherhood, and gently soothing them away.

She owed it to him, as a colleague and friend, to do the same for him now, in _his_ time of need.

While in the Infirmary herself, recovering from Torren's birth, she'd heard John talking to Jennifer. Both of them had noticed how quiet Lorne had become, and they'd already realized that losing his team had affected their leader more than he was prepared to admit.

Not even John could coax him into saying anything more than strained assurances that he was 'fine'. And recalling the worry that she'd seen on John's face afterwards made Teyla's mind up for her. Whether he chose to admit or not, he needed company right now. He needed to re-find his faith.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the chime and waited, still uneasily, for him to answer.

When none came, she resisted the temptation to press it again. After all, his leg was encased in plaster, and he could only move around on crutches. So instead, she stood close to his door, listening for the steady 'tap-tap-tap' that told her he was on his way. She just hoped the muffled voice that followed didn't mean that she'd woken him from much needed, healing sleep.

"Okay, hold on… just - just a second."

Finally, the door slid open, revealing a mop of strangely tousled hair and two tired blue eyes – the strain within them easing, if just slightly, as they settled on the snug bundle that lay in her arms.

The sight of a new life was just what he needed. It gave Teyla some promising ground to work on as, returning his smile, she followed him inside.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Evan, but… well, I knew you'd want to see him," she said at last, feeling her smile widen, in satisfaction, as this rare use of his first name went completely unnoticed.

As she had hoped, he was too distracted to care. It boded well for the next part of this personal mission.

"Oh, no, Teyla, it's okay. I was just, um… reading," he assured her through a promising grin – one that faded slightly, into a frown of embarrassment, as he glanced around his quarters.

"Aah, damn, just look at this mess! I'm sorry, Teyla, it… uh… isn't usually like this."

"Please, Evan, do not worry. It is _you_ I have come to see, not your room," Teyla said gently, guiding him back to his bed, and helping him settle onto it, before laying Torren into his arms – noting, in relieved approval, how naturally, and instinctively, he cradled her tiny son against him.

Sitting carefully beside him, her eyes were drawn to the cluster of photographs on his nightstand. One, in particular, caught her attention. It showed 'Uncle Evan' at play with his two nephews.

They'd somehow wrestled him onto the ground, and all three were a laughing tangle of arms and legs It was a charming scene, a moment of pure happiness, that only confirmed what she already knew. Evan Lorne had been born to be a father. One day, he would be, but until that day came? Well, thanks to John Sheppard's suggestion, she could honour him with the next best thing.

"Although there _is_ an important reason for my visit. I hope you can grant me a special favour."

It took a few seconds to get there, but the familiar willingness to help a friend made a welcome return. So did the quizzical curiosity, and dry sense of humour, that formed so much of his character.

"If I can do it with a broken leg, then… yeah, sure. What is it?"

"As you know, I have given Torren two names," she explained through a glowing proud smile. "Torren, after my father, and John, to honour the special friend who ensured his survival."

If he was at all aware of what was coming, then he was still too distracted to notice, and Teyla smiled. This potentially difficult visit was going far better than she'd hoped. She just hoped it continued.

"But I wish to give him, and you, another honour. One that commemorates _your_ friendship," she went on, squeezing his arm so that she had his full attention for the special request she was about to make. "John called it the blessing of godparents, and he said that _you_ would understand its significance."

Trying to rescue his dog tags from Torren's fingers, it took him several seconds to realize what she'd said. When it finally came, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. A smile of pure delight lit up his face.

"You – You want me to be his _godfather_?"

"If that is the correct term, Evan, then… yes. I hope you will agree to be his godfather."

Before she'd finished speaking, Teyla heard her reply turn to outright laughter. This was just the reaction she'd hoped for.

His answer was never going to be in doubt. It was there in his smile. It shone through his eyes. But what struck Teyla the most was how a simple gesture could have such a massive, profound effect. It had given hope to a troubled friend. Made him remember who he was, and what he was fighting for.

She could see it in his eyes now. They were clear and calm now, full of pride for the honour she'd bestowed upon him. And they told her that, in time, he _would_ be okay.

His leg still hurt. Its splintered bones would take time to heal. But at least he had the strength now, to move on from what he'd just been through - all thanks to a special friend, and a very special child.


End file.
